Cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) is a treatment for heart failure patients in which one or more heart chambers are electrically stimulated (paced) to restore or improve heart chamber synchrony. Achieving a positive clinical benefit from CRT is dependent on the location of the pacing site, particularly in the left ventricle (LV). Thus, placement of the pacing leads, especially an LV pacing lead is important in promoting a positive outcome from CRT. As multi-polar cardiac pacing leads become commercially available, multiple pacing electrode vectors are possible, for example, for pacing in the LV. A need remains for selecting which pacing electrode vector(s) are used for delivering CRT in a most efficacious way.